just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nice For What
|artist=Drake |year=2018 |no_of_gold_moves=2 |dancer_gender(s)= - - - - - |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color= to to to to to |glove_color=Bright Turquoise to Razzle Dazzle to Electric Violet to Razzle Dazzle Rose to Bright Turquoise to Screamin Green |lyrics_color=Light Purple |original_game= }}"Nice For What" by Drake is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers There are six different dancers in this routine, all of whom are women. They wear identical-styled outfits, which consist of pairs of sunglasses, split-color shirts, pairs of skinny jeans, and pairs of athletic sneakers. C1 C1 '''wears a pink beanie, a pink and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C2 '''C2 '''is plump and has braided black hair with blue streaks. She wears a yellow and sky blue triangle shirt, blue jeans, and teal shoes. C3 '''C3 '''has black hair in an afro. She wears an orange and yellow diagonal-split shirt, light orange jeans, and fire orange shoes. C4 '''C4 '''has black hair in a low and loose ponytail. She wears a yellow and blue high-split shirt, sky blue jeans, and ocean blue shoes. C5 '''C5 '''is plump and has short pink hair. She wears a purple and yellow diagonal-split shirt, magenta jeans, and pink shoes. C6 '''C6 '''has long red hair. She wears a red and yellow split shirt, orange jeans, and red sneakers. Background The background primarily consists of broken crystal shards. For each dancer, the crystals have a specific color. In order of appearing dancers, the colors of the crystals are hot pink, ocean blue, light orange, teal, purple, and red. Each dancer also expels small triangles around them; their colors being the same as their shirts. Halfway into the fifth dancer s appearance, the background turns black and the crystals are given a holographic rainbow effect. The crystals contain a reflection of the current dancer. In the outro, the first five dancers appear in the crystals in a circular pattern against the sixth dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hand up and point to the sky. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms back. Niceforwhat gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Niceforwhat gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Niceforwhat gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Niceforwhat gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *On April 15, 2019, vladik4kides announced on the Just Dance Unlimited Party Discord server that Nice For What would be coming to Just Dance Unlimited Party, due to popular demand. *''Nice For What'' is one of four songs that were already playable on Wii. Gallery Game Files niceforwhat_cover_generic.png|''Nice For What'' Niceforwhat_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Niceforwhat cover albumbkg.png|Album background Niceforwhat c1 ava.png|C1 s avatar Niceforwhat c2 ava.png|C2 s avatar Niceforwhat c3 ava.png|C3 s avatar Niceforwhat c4 ava.png|C4 s avatar Niceforwhat c5 ava.png|C5 s avatar Niceforwhat c6 ava.png|C6 s avatar Niceforwhat pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Niceforwhat jdup menu v2.0.png|''Nice For What'' on the menu (Version 2.0) Niceforwhat jdup menu v2.1.png|''Nice For What'' on the menu (Version 2.1) Niceforwhat jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.0) Niceforwhat jdup routinemenu v2.1.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.1) Niceforwhat jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Niceforwhat jdup score.png|Scoring screen Others Niceforwhat jdup discord announcement.png|Announcement Videos Drake - Nice For What Nice for What (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Nice For What - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs added on Version 2.0 Category:Beta Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Solos